Love in a cute way
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: Chitose is just like Honey in every way except the fact that she's a she and he's a he. The sweetest of things will happen to draw these to together. Now remember don't judge a book by its cover mostly these two. HoneyXoc (may change as the story goes on/I was thinking to make it a KyoyaXoc, ideas?)
1. Chapter 1

I was gripping onto Chibi-chan for protection. I always felt safe when I was gripping Chibi-chan. He was the stuffed dragon my grandpa gave to me and I LOVE it!. Grandpa loved me for me. And even though I was called 'the little dragon' which was because I was a feared fighter. When they found out how I could fight everyone stayed away... even my mom. She wanted me to be with her singing and playing music, but I was to dangerous and she finally gave up. She stopped talking to me and replaced me with my sister who was learning to sing. She could play music but she was not a good singer. My sister Arisa Shikitei was a stuck up person, always wanting attention, while on the other side I was both extraordinary at music and karate we were both so different but no matter what I was always happy.

I love sweets and having fun. My dad loves me because I don't care what others say about the way I act because I'm 17. Grandpa helped dad get use to me and the way I am. He told dad to keep me from getting angry because when I do I can't control my body.

Today was my first day at Ouran high school so I got up extra early patting down my pale blond hair that reached up to my feet and looked at my grey blue eye's. The school uniform is not pretty so I didn't want to wear it.

Instead of wearing it I put on my long purple dress that reached up to my feet and grabbed Chibi-chan holding him so close to me.

"Ms. Chitose its time for you to go to school" I heard one of my maids say.

"Coming" I giggled happily skipping down the stairs.

"Good bye father!" I continued to happily skip outside until I was next to the limo.

"Good morning Ms. Chitose"

"Good morning" I said with a nod and a giggle

" To school?"

"Yes please!" gripping Chibi-chan tight until we got to school.

~At school~

I looked up at the big school in front of me and it was... PINK!

wow pretty...

When I leaped out of the car I patted down my dress and got weird stares from others

"She cute!"

"Kawwiii"

"She's just like Honey"

I gripped Chibi-chan and skipped in to the school still wondering who Honey is.

The school was nice and warm in the inside.

"Chibi-chan isn't this school nice!" I said turning to my stuffed dragon.

he just stared at me but I took that as a yes. I giggled to myself and walked around the whole school the teacher wouldn't mind if I wasn't here in class.

then all of a sudden I bumped into someone.

"Ow" I said rubbing my head.

I gasped, "Chibi-chan are you alright!" I said putting Chibi-chan up and looking all over him for scratches but found none. I sighed to myself before realizing I did bump into someone.

"I'm sorry did you get hurt" I said looking at the person while cocking my head to the side.

"No, I'm okay" I was wondering why she was in a boys uniform because wasn't she a girl.

"I'm Chitose-" I said happily, "-and this-" I said pointing to the stuffed toy in my hands, "-is Chibi-chan"

the girl/boy put out his/her hand and said

"I'm Haruhi"

"Hi Haruhi! can I play with you today" I said tilting my head to the side and looked at her with my big pleading eye's knowing she couldn't resist.

"Oh... okay but I have to go to club... would you like to join me?"

"YES" I squealed out like a kid at Christmas which made her chuckle.

"Follow me"

I poked her side and she looked down since she was taller than me. I was only 4'10".

"Can I ride on you?" I said with a soft voice.

she just nodded her head, "Hmm, hop on" she knelt down to make it easier to get on her.

"Ya!" I said giggling while holding Chibi-chan close to me.

Haru-chan led me to a place called Music Room 3.

I wonder if they have music stuff?

When she opened the door rose petals were thrown in my face and there were people standing over in the middle.

I was freaked out and gripped Chibi-chan closer.

"Haru-chan, who are these people. And why are they dressed funny?" I said tilting my head.

"Ya wonder why" Haru-chan said mumbling when a blond boy came up to me

"Hello, princess" he spoke funny.

"Um... why do you speak funny. And your weird, right Haru-chan" Haru-chan just nodded and the blond guy went into a depressed mode.

"You must forgive Tamaki he's a little sensitive"

I just nodded and spotted cake.

I nudged Haru-chan and she looked at me

"Yes Chitose?"

"Can me and Chibi-chan have some cake" I said staring at her while pouting

She just nodded and set me down

"Thank you! See you creepy Tamaki!" I said waving to the blond in the corner. I heard chuckling and noticed it was the twins I saw.

Umm... I wonder what their names are. They don't seem the same in personality.

but I just turned around and dug into my chocolate cake.

*Third person*

While Chitose was sitting and eating cake with Honey the rest of the host club were talking.

"So... Haruhi" Hikaru spoke

"Who's your friend" Kaoru continued (Lets just say Hikaru always speaks first)

"Oh that's Chitose. I just meet her in the halls" Haruhi calmly replied while looking at Chitose and Honey.

"S-she's mean momma" Tamaki spoke why still in his emo corner

"I wouldn't say so, you are quite creepy, daddy" Kyoya spoke looking up from his book while Tamaki just sulked back.

"Don't sulk boss"

"Ya you just make it clear you were told off by a child"

That made Chitose perk up from where she was eating her cake

"I'm not a child" she said calmly but I hit of annoyance in her voice.

"Ahh... so"

"Cute"

"I'm a third year" pulling out her I.D and showing it to them

you could see their face pale.

"Yaaaa... Takashi Chito-chan is in the same grade as us" he said looking at Mori and back at her I.D, "Class 3A!"

This made Chitose giggle

"Yep" she said happily while eating even more cake

"Yumm... tasty"

Her and Honey continued to talk about random things until they fell a sleep.

The host club member's looked to see Chitose and Honey laying beside each other. Her head on his shoulder and his head on her head.

"So Kyoya"

"Got any information on Haruhi's new friend?"

Kyoya looked up at the eger twins who always finished eachothers sentences

he nodded

"Chitose Shikitei. Daughter of Saya Shikitei a protégée in music, who also happens to be a famous singer in France and Ai Shikitei a Karate champion who owns one of the most famous dojo's in japan. She is known as the Cobra for her deadly anger and ability to take down 10 elephants without breaking a sweat. In other cases she is know and Harmony for her beautiful singing and is called a protégée amongst others. Uh... she blood type..."

Kyoya started to get worried because of her ability she is scary and has a record for having a bad temper as well as a lovable one.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi were waiting to here her blood type.

But the twins feared the most

"Don't"

"Tell me she's..."

But Kyoya finally spoke out of his thoughts

"She's AB"

horror was written on everyone's faces as they looked towards the two third years sleeping on the coach even Mori was worried.

"Maybe we should leave them" Haruhi spoke quietly but the others could hear her and nodded.

~Well this is going to be eventful~

Chapter 1 is done!

hehehe

have fun things are going to follow how the anime goes so you will see some similarities but I'm not going word for word.

Its going to get a lot sweeter and cuter with Chitose and Honey as they grow closer.

I'll put a picture of Chitose and her stuffed dragon up so you could look at them.

*Dialog*

Christine: Hello readers of all ages and genders

Reader: Hello

Honey: Why are you people here?

Christine: I'm the author, my friend

Honey: oh

Christine: any ideas on how you want the story to go

Chitose: Make it with some action! and cake

Honey: yumm... cake

Christine: Can't blame you cake is hypnotizing but we have to agree on something

Honey: what is it?

Chitose: ya?

Christine: *Looks around cautiously* no barney

Honey: deal!

Chitose: *giggles* your weird but okay!

Christine: Next chapter coming soon to a what ever website this is on stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

~In the Host Club~

*Third person*

It was too quite around the host club and there was nothing to talk about.

Chitose wanted to end this quite moment so she began to talk

"Kyoya" she said cocking her head to the side.

"Yes Chitose" Kyoya said speaking out from his book. The other members had nothing to talk about so they listened in.

"Why is Haru-chan a host" she said while her head was turned to look at Haruhi who was above her since she was on her lap.

"W-what do you mean?" Tamaki spoke stuttering on his words

"Isn't Haru-chan a girl" she said tilting her head snuggling into Chibi-chan even more

"N-n-no" she could tell he was lying

"Your lying" she spoke pouting

"Tamaki give it up... so how did you find out?" Haruhi said looking down on the little girl who was sitting on her lap.

"Ever since I met you-" she said with a giggle while taking a bite of her cake, "- I just didn't want to be mean"

that made Haruhi laugh.

Chitose got up and went to where Honey and Mori. Honey was eating cake and Mori was sitting with him

"Hello Honey" she said giggling and smiling.

"Hi Chito-chan" Honey said his face filled with cake and a huge smile on his face. Chitose sat down with Honey while he ate his cake

"Can I have some cake Honey?" Chitose sweet voice coming out

"Yep!" Honey said getting down and grabbing a piece of cake for her.

"Yumm... thank you!" she said while her face covered in cake and so was Honey's. When they looked at each other they couldn't help but go into a fit of giggles. As they whipped the cake off of each others faces. Joking around like children.

The other Host club members couldn't help but watch the pair of cute 17 year Old's as they played with each other.

"Their so cute!" Haruhi said looking at the two sempai's

"My little daughter-" Tamaki said on the brink of tears, "-Is growing up so fast"

this only made Haruhi comment

"Since when was she your daughter. I'm pretty sure she is creped out by you already" she said plainly which made him go back into his emo corner.

"You know boss"

"Haruhi is right"

which just made him even more depressed but he could stay like that for too long since it was almost time to open.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other with a devilish grin on each of their faces as they looked at Chitose.

"You thinking"

"What I'm thinking"

They nodded to themselves and grabbed Chitose

Chitose was trying to struggle

"Honey help me!"

but by the time Honey was going to say something they were gone

~After they took her~

Chitose came out of the changing room after Hikaru and Kaoru dragged her.

She pouted and huffed

"I'm made at you"

the twins didn't mind what she just said.

when she stepped out Honey was staring at what she was wearing.

Both her and Honey were wearing what looked like match Arabian clothes.

Both her and Honey were holding their stuffed toys together. Chitose walked up to Honey and started to sniffle

"Their mean!" she said pouting and pointing to the two twins who were chuckling to themselves.

Honey hugged her trying too sooth her.

"I know lets eat some cake" when Honey said that she instantly looked in his eye's which made her and Honey blush a little. With a big smile on her face she eagerly nodded and sat down next to Honey.

They both stuffed their faces with cake until they had to get into positions.

When the door opened a boy that was in an elementary school uniform came out. Chitose was curious when the boy came in

"Honey" she said looking at him.

"Uhmm" he said looking at her

"He looks like he's in elementary school" she said studying his face

That only made her giggle

"I wonder why he's here" when she said that Honey poked her check and told her to listen, and so she did.

"What did you just call me little boy?" Tamaki said shocked a little.

"The king?" the boy spoke uncertain if he was suppose to say that.

You could say that Tamaki was overly exited by this boy calling him king and of course over reacted. Apparently he's happy because he's not use to being called the king. The boy showed annoyance in his tone as he continued to speak

"I'm an elementary school 5th year... Shirou!" saying the last bit with a steady voice.

"I want the host club king to take me on as an apprentice" he said pointing to Tamaki. Everyone was shocked at what Shirou just said.

Chitose looked at Honey who was shocked also. She stepped up to the boy and looked at him curiously. This type of staring could be called creepy but in her case it was dead cute. She stuck out her hand and let a big smile fall on her lips

"Hello I'm Chitose!" she said happily expecting him to say hi back but he didn't, he just walked away. This made her turn back to Honey and Haruhi with a almost crying expression

"C-can I have Chibi-chan" she said starting to cry. Haruhi went up to her and gave her the stuffed yellow dragon which instantly calmed her down.

She walked up to Honey and held his hand tightly like she is never letting go. Both of them loved holding hands because it clamed both of them down. When they did that it was strange for everyone.

~When the club was open~

Tamaki was in the middle of entertaining a client while Shirou was watching him up close because apparently people appear more beautifully the closer they are viewed and he lives by that. That is until he had enough

"You look more like the carp that swam in my pond at home. I'd never get false complements like that!"

"Oh don't listen to him you know how kids are! they can't help but be honest" Tamaki said trying to reassure the girl but failed miserably

"Honest!" The girl yelled

"But that's just his opinion! anyways even if you did look like a carp you would be the most beautiful carp of them all" he said once again trying t calm her down

"So I am a carp!" she yelled

"Oh... no that's not what I meant" his voice getting quieter every time

"Tamaki you're an idiot!" She yelled tears in her eye's as she ran away.

After she left Tamaki was furious he looked at the kid and started to grow; as Hikaru and Kaoru made fun of him. Then the two went into one of their brotherly love moments which can also be called a forbidden love moment.

Shirou slowly backed away gripping the table as Honey and Chitose came up to him. Honey jumped on his back and Chitose tugged on his shirt.

"Wanna have a piece of cake with us" Honey spoke behind his back while looking at Chitose who nodded happily.

"Hey buck off what grade are you guys in anyways! and why are you wearing a high school uniform" he said pointing to Honey.

Then a big shadow was covering the light. Chitose knew who it was and ran up to him gripping his legs

"Something wrong Mitsukuni" at the moment Honey jumped up and help his shoulders.

"Mori, he made fun o-of m-m-me a-and Honey!" Chitose said cried at his side and Honey nodded sniffling.

Shirou stared up in shock

"That's not fair a little kid like you two shouldn't have a cool older friend like him"

That only made Chitose stick out her tonged as she clamed down her crying when Honey held her hand.

Shirou bumped into Haruhi and called her a cross dresser as the Twins and Tamaki tried to help. The reason why saying tried to help fits in this description is because they weren't doing a good job.

While they were lecturing Shirou Honey and Chitose were playing around with Mori.

"Hey Honey" Chitose said her face covered in cake.

"Ya Chito-chan" he said with his own face covered in cake

"It doesn't matter if we don't look like high schooler's right?" she said sadness in her voice remembering what Shirou said.

"Of course not we have each other, right Takashi!" he said looking at the tall guy next to him who simply nodded.

"You could called me Chitose" she said happily grinning like a fool.

"Okay Chitose" he said shyly

"You could call me Mitsukuni!" he added matching her happiness

While Mori added

"Call me Takashi"

She nodded happily

"Were going to have so much fun!" she said jumping and hugging Mitsukuni which made them blush the tinniest shade a pink.

When they finally turned around to pay attention to what the others were saying Kyoya was introducing everyone

"There's Tamaki, who is "The princely type". There's the strong silent type. "The boy-Lolita type" and in this case "The girl-Lolita type". "The little-devil type". And "The cool type". its all about variety and now our group is complete with the addition of Haruhi "The natural type". "

At that point you could hear something from the back ground

"Oh come on is that all you got" when Chitose heard this she instantly jumped into Honey's arms which made them blush again.

"...yes he'd be the naughty boy type without a doubt" said Renge who was the manager of the host club.

~After they annoyed Shirou to death~

"Great now I'll never be able to make her happy" Shirou said and before any one could do anything he ran off.

"Oh! I get it!" Chitose said happily while grinning madly

Honey looked at her and tilted his head

"Get what?" everyone asked looking at the girl-Lolita

"He likes a girl! and she's leaving!"

Then realization hit them.

~After helping him everything went back to normal~

*Done*

Hehehehe chapter 2 is complete

dialog

Chitose: Why do you skip parts

Christine: they are not needed

Chitose: oh...*sad face*

Honey: Are you okay Chitose *Holds her hand*

Chitose: *Instantly calms down* ya

Christine: SOOOOO CUTTTEEEEE!

Honey: *Embarrassed*

Chitose: *Embarrassed*

Christine: *Snickers* typical...

Christine: CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON TO A WHAT EVER THIS IS GOING TO BE POSTED ON WEBSITE! YA (I'm just too great)


	3. Chapter 3

*Chitose's POV*

Remind me how we got to be in this place...

Oh ya vactaion...

Uhmmm... looks like haru-chan is asking questions.

We came to a park for vacation time apparently.

~Back track~

Me and haru-chan were thrown into a changing room covered with swim suites and you could tell that haru-chan wasn't happy but I guess I saw that coming. I really don't trust the twins anymore.

The maids that looked like twins showed us a huge line of swim suites from Hikaru and Kaoru's mom's line.

Judging from the look on the maids faces they were too happy.

Me and haru-chan looked at each other terrified of what they are going to do. When we turned our heads to look at the maids the spoke at the same time

"Ready Ms. Fujioka, Ms. Shikitei" they said holding each others hand for dear life.

They threw a bunch of swim suite in front of me and haru-chan which made me and her look at each other and breath deeply waiting for it too end.

"Would you like this one, it would look so cute on you!" one of the maids said holding up a bunch of straps to haru-chan. I looked at haru-chan with a scared and curious expression

"Its just a couple of strings" I said titling my head to the side holding up the 'bathing suite'

When we were done haru-chan decided to go for a full piece pink bathing suite with a cap and I went with a two piece baby blue bathing suite.

When we went out haru-chan went from the back and I went from the front.

~End of back track~

I guess looking at haru-chan now, it was a good idea to go form the front or else I would have to wear a sweater.

I was sitting around a resting when I saw mitsukuni. I ran over to wear he is and saw he was wearing a float just like me except mine was purple with dragons on it and his was pink with bunnies.

I smiled and giggled at mitsukuni he was too cute... wait what?!

never mind that... oopsy

"Hey mitsukuni!" I said skipping to him while holding up my float

he turned around to face me with a huge smile

"Chitose!" he ran up to me and hugged me. We both blushed realizing that we were half naked.

I'm pretty sure we were both blushing madly.

"Chitose, do you want to ask haru-chan if she wants to come!" he said excitedly

I nodded my head heavily before we ran off to were haru-chan was.

"Haru-chan lets play do you wanna go swimming with us!" we were both smiling and looking up at haru-chan.

"Nahh... I'm not going to swim today... hold on you guys know how to swim do you still need the floats

We both looked at each other and replied at the same time

"It just looks cuter this way you know" and we pranced to the pool like goof balls.

*Third Person*

"Your right it does look cute" Haruhi thought out loud.

Hikaru and Kaoru both popped up and added

"Their so innocent"

Just then a voice in the distance yelled

"No way! you got it all wrong" you could hear machines and by that noise of laughing you could tell it was Renge.

"Listen boys!-" she spoke pointing to everyone, "-you obviously need help realizing Haninozuka's and Shikitei's hidden motives! look!"

Everyone turned to look at Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai and Chitose-sempai with curious looks.

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki said

"Think about what the two of them said to you earlier.

They thought back to what they said

~Back track~

"It just looks cuter this way, you know" both Chitose-sempai and Honey-sempai said at the same time.

~End of back track~

"their not being as sweet and innocent as you think" Renge said with suspense in her voice.

"I agree-" Kyoya added, "-try putting 'we' at the beginning of that sentence"

*they thought back for a second*

"It just looks cuter this way, you know" know they thought what it would should like if they said 'we'

"We look cute"

*End of thoughts*

They were shocked and said all at once

"They planned that!"

"That's Haninozuka and Shikitei for you they've taken another step because they felt threatened so they've taken steps to keep their rank, I should give them more credit" she said retreating back.

they both looked to Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai (lets call Chitose rose since in English her name is rosemary)

'Impossible to make out' they all though to themselves.

just then a giant wave came out and washed honey-sempai and rose-sempai away. Mori-sempai tried to reach them in time but tripped over a banana.

~With Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai~

*Chitose's POV*

Me and Mitsukuni were washed down by a giant wave that came out of no where. When we go washed up we noticed the position we were in. Mitsukuni was hovering over me and I was underneath him. We both looked at each other deep in the eye's before pulling away and blushing madly

"Sorry" we both mumbled to each other. We got up to look at where we were and saw it was somewhere in the forest.

"Mitsukuni do you know where we are?" I ask him quietly

"No" he whispered back to me still looking around.

We started to walk around while getting bored. For some reason we straded to poke each other and giggle at what the other person would look like if we poked them like that.

In the end both our fingers were on each others faced and we burst out into a fit of giggles noticing how dumb we look.

We kept walking until we found the current again then we heard noise, a lot of noise and shuffling.

We stepped closer to were the noise was coming from and noticed it was haru-chan's voice.

We knew what that meant... trouble.

I turned to look at Mitsukuni who was also looking at me and with a grin. We started to run and jumped up onto a vine to swing.

Me and Mitsukuni swung through all the trees and branches when we saw the two people we were hoping to see, Takashi and Haru-chan.

they were surrounded by people that had guns.

"Takashi, Haru-chan out of the way!" me and Mitsukuni yelled at them as we came closer to where they were. Me and Mitsukuni jumped off the vines and each kicked a guy in the head with both our feet. We flipped and landed on the floor perfectly. The rest of them saw us and yelled

"Hey what do you think your doing Pip squeaks"

Me and Mitsukuni both looked at each other with deathly glares at the people and got ready attack.

Mitsukuni pushed a guy down with so much force he slammed on his back and became unconscious while I flipped someone over and slammed my elbow into their stomach.

Mitsukuni and I continued to flip people down on their backs making sure they lay unconscious while Haru-chan looked shocked and Takashi looked the neutral.

He must have gotten use to this, I thought to myself.

When I made sure everyone was taken care of me and Mitsukuni looked at each other. We pointed to everyone we knocked out and said

"That's what you get for messing with our friends" Mitsukuni and I stated proudly.

"Ya" I said hugging haru-chan and Takashi.

We heard a noise from the distance and noticed it was Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya.

*third person POV*

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at the unconscious people on the floor and started to poke them.

"I'm not sure what happened here but... at least their still alive"

"Its pretty amazing that this is Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai' work they must have been really holding back"

"Huh...-" Haruhi said while pinching Tamaki to make him let go, "-what do you mean holding back?"

Hikaru and Kaoru slowly got up and turned to face Haruhi

"You don't know about Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai"

"The Haninozuka's and the Shikitei's are famous for their martial arts"

"They practically train everyone"

"And the only two families who are known for being at the same level"

"Meaning that they are the best of the best, and they can never beat each other"

"It's always a tie between the two families"

They nodded to end off their continued speech.

"Haninozuka was the top of his family and by middle school he'd become the national champion of both judo and karate. While Shikitei has been called the Cobra all around the world since Elementary when she beat down an Elephant without breaking a sweat, she's the national champion of both Mixed marital, juijutsu, she alone is a boxing champion known all over America and Europe" Kyoya added.

Haruhi turned to look at Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai still not believing a word they said.

"So Honey-sempai"

"Rose-sempai"

Honey and Rose both looked at each other and nodded with a smile on their faces

"It wasn't hard" Rose stated as Honey continued

"It didn't take us long to find the current again but when we heard Haru-chan yelling we came to find you guys!" Honey stated while still holding Rose's hand.

Hikaru and Kaoru both looked at each other with grins on their faces while looking at the two holding hands.

Honey and Rose noticed their grins and quickly let go of their hands while the turned around not wanting to look back because they were both blushing a deep red.

All of a sudden someone or more than one person was talking.

"We want to apologize...we are in your debt"

"Why is something wrong?" Honey said

"I thought you guys were unconscious?" Rose said cutely while tilting her head to the side, pouting.

"We are terribly sorry..."

"We had no idea we were suppose to be looking for Chitose Shikitei and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, we've committed a terrible offence here-" he continued

"-but my dojo will be so proud that I have come across the great Mistsukuni Haninozuka and Chitose Shikitei. I cherish this moment"

After hearing all this Haruhi couldn't believe it

So they are smart. Their deeper then I could ever imagine, she thought to herself.

While everyone else was going back and not looking Rose grabbed Honey and hugged him in the biggest hug and whispered in his ear

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't there... I guess that I-I would be sad. Thank you" she said pulling away from his ear, biting her ear a little and blushing a light pink.

Honey blushed a pink color and hugged her back

"Your welcome"

*DONE*

DIALOG

Christine: Awww Roney moment!

Chitose: What's a Roney?

Honey: Ya

Christine: Since in English Chitose's name is Rosemary and she is called rose, you can say it's a mix of Roses name and Honey's name

Honey: *Blushes* really

Chitose: You mean it

Christine: No really *Sarcastic*

Honey: Oh

Christine: You guys are pretty much my main characters

Chitose: Cool! *Giggles*

Christine: Yep. Also don't worry my dear readers it may seem like its taking forever but I want their relationship to grow. Its going to be so sweet

Reader: Okay!

Christine: NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON TO WHERE EVER THIS THING IS GOING TO BE POSTED ON WEBSITE! STAY TUNED MY FRIEND.


	4. Chapter 4

~This is going to be a only Honey and Rose chapter~

*A few days after the vacation*

Today the host club wasn't fun for Honey because Rose wasn't here to spend time with him eating cake and having fun. The two had grown so close to each other and could never be separated.

Honey slumped down in his chair and wasn't even touching his cake which earned a view looks from the other hosts.

Honey has never not touched his cake.

Honey turned to Takashi with his big golden brown eye's holding no happiness and said

"Where's Rose? Takashi"

"She's sick Mitsukuni and is at home" Takashi replied looking at his sad lonely friend.

Takashi knew that Honey and Rose had grown close to each other. But Takashi knew there was something else... Mitsukuni loved Rose and she loved him.

When Mitsukuni heard she was sick it was like his heart broke he felt like he needed to help her to be there to comfort her... take care of her so he made up his mind

"Takashi can I go to her house to visit" his big eye's gleaming with hope that he will get to see Rose again. Mitsukuni knew how he felt about rose ever since a couple day ago when they went on vacation and couldn't deny he loved her with all his heart, but he didn't know if she loved him and he was too scared to tell her.

Takashi looked at his friend and sighed in defeat

"You can go Mitsukuni, alone if you want"

Mitsukuni was gleaming with joy that he can finally see Rose. He jumped off of the chair jumping up and down

"Thank you Takashi!" he said his eye's finally becoming filled with happiness.

He just smiled softly and nodded watching his friend grab his stuffed bunny Usa-chan and run out the door while everyone else was watching what happened.

Takashi turned around to face all the members of the host club to explain what was happening with Mitsukuni.

"What happened to Honey-sempai he looked so sad back there?" Haruhi asked curiosity laced in her voice as the last of the costumers left.

"Ya he looked sad"

"Then happy all of a sudden"

Hikaru and Kaoru added

Takashi nodded and said

"He missed Chitose"

the club members nodded saying for him to continue

"Mitsukuni...-" he said softly, "-if you didn't notice missed Chitose because she's sick, do you know why"

"They are friends aren't they Honey sempai and My little daughter" Tamaki said even though Chitose was older than him.

"That's not all-" he said sighing, "-Mitsukuni he loves Chitose"

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, they had seen enough proof to tell that the two did indeed love each other.

While Haruhi just stood there still not understanding it.

Takashi continued speaking

"He gets sad when she's not around and he doesn't think she likes him so he doesn't confess his feelings" he sighed and wished in his mind that Mitsukuni would finally say he loved her and just be happy.

"Does Rose-sempai love Honey-sempai" Haruhi said

Takashi nodded and replied with a simple answer

"Yes but wont say it"

~Back at Chitose's house~

Chitose was laying down on her bed resting after finding out she has a slight cold. The cold had gone away but her father said it was best to keep her home.

She missed Mitsukuni after all she did … love him.

She heard a knock on the door and went to open it and when she did she saw Mitsukuni standing there happily

"Mitsukuni what are you doing here?" confusion laced in her voice as to why he was here and the fact that Takashi wasn't here too.

"I wanted to visit you" he said happily.

She could feel her heart threatening to beat right out of her chest as she heard those words come out of his mouth.

"Come in" she moved away from the door and sat down in a chair so he could come in and sit with her.

"Do you want some cake, I brought some with me" he asked and she nodded. He then pulled out a box that had a pretty purple ribbon on it. He slowly untied the ribbon and in the box was two strawberry cakes

"Strawberry! thank you Mitsukuni" she said happily taking a bite of the cake.

Mitsukuni laughed in return and started to eat his cake as they talked about a bunch of random things like their favorite sweets of all time.

"Don't you think it's funny when people say 'If you eat that much cake you are going to get a cavity'." she said mimicking what her mother and other people she had meet said.

Mitsukuni smiled and laughed understanding what she meant

"Ya! I always get asked that Question and then I just say-" at that moment Both Mitsukuni and Chitose spoke at the same time, "-I brush my teeth everyday!"

They went into a fit of giggles. When they were done they suddenly stopped and looked into each others eyes.

They both took out their hands as they whipped cake off of one another's faces.

They started to lean in a suddenly their lips were pressed together in a sweet yet passionate way as they continued to kiss each other for what felt like hours before they suddenly pulled back. Staring into each others eye's they both blushed and mumble sorry.

Then they started to speak stuttering on some of their words.

"U-uhu-m I need to-"

"U-hh need to say something"

they both spoke at the same time still looking into each others eye's

Then Mitsukuni finally said it

"I love you"

Chitose smiled like a Cheshire cat before picking him on the lips and grinning from ear to ear

"I love you too"

Mitsukuni was filled with joy at that point and couldn't help but pull her into a hug

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked blushing madly

She grinned a toothy grin and replied with an exited

"Yes!"

*DONE*

Christine: THE MOST EPIC RONEY MOMENT THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!

Honey: *Blushes*

Chitose: *Blushes*

Christine: *Snorts* typical once again

Honey: When can I tell everyone she's my girlfriend

Christine: You just have to wait my bunny loving boy-Lolita friend

Honey: *Pouts* fine!

Christine: Hahaha I win Mwahhaaha

Takashi: Come Mitsukuni, Chitose

Honey: *Smiles* coming *grabs Chitose's hand*

Chitose: Lets go *Giggles*

Christine: *In shock* HOLY CRISP CHEESE HE CAME OUT OF NO WHERE! I REALLY NEED TO PAY ATTENTION MORE!... so anyways now that you have finally gotten a Roney moment and a big one I might add are you happy... and might I add that the next chapter they will revel that their dating but I will be in the most funniest of ways THE EPIC WAY!

Reader: Yes creepy author

Christine: That hurts *pointing to heart* in here

Reader: What ever *leaves*

Christine: Well that was sad... anyways NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON TO WHERE EVER THIS THING IS POSTED ON... WEBSITE!


	5. Chapter 5

~in the host club after the Zuka club girls left~

"I've got to go, I have some thinking to do" Haruhi said emotionless

Chitose turned away not wanting to look the host club in the eye. Well exept for Mitsukuni who held her hand tight for comfort after seeing the pained expression she had when Haruhi left.

"This isn't fair" she said sniffling as Mitsukuni gripped tighter on her hands

"Don't worry Chitose" Mitsukuni said trying to kept her calm but he was still in shock after the Zuka girls threatened to take away his girlfriend's friend.

"Haruhi is upset Mitsukuni, what are we going to do" She said finally calming down.

"Wanna hold Usa-chan" he asked sticking out his stuffed bunny

"Ya... you can hold Chibi-chan" they traded stuffed animals and sat beside each other. Chitose trying to be happy and Mitsukuni trying to process what happened but none of them had any luck.

While Tamaki was at the window trying to sate the facts that maybe Haruhi going to an all girls school would be better for her.

"No" Chitose said her face stuffed with cake

"What do you mean Rose-sempai"

"Ya what do you mean by 'no'?"

Chitose walked up to Tamaki and pointed a finger at him

"No one is going to Lobelia's! we are going to make a plan to stop them once and for all!"

Tamaki slightly nodded at what Rose-sempai had to say when he finally turned to look at everyone else he said

"Okay guys just like what Rose-sempai said! we need a plan"

~Plan that the host club made up~

The three Zuka club girls led Haruhi to the club room so she could make up her mind but when they got there, there was a something in the middle and the room was dark.

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"Ouran~!"

"OURAN~!" they said altogether.

just then Tamaki dressed up like a girl came up to them. They were so shocked they looked white.

"Oh Haruhi! welcome back"

"Are you trying to make fun of woman kind!" one of the Zuka club girls snuffled

"Choose us and you not only get a host club full of brother but sisters as well, aren't I smart"

just then Chitose came out running to where Haruhi was and hugged her

"I'm sorry Haruhi! I didn't know they were going to do this!" she said snuggling at Haruhi's waist

Haruhi tried to comfort the girl on her side

"Don't worry rose-sempai I'm not mad"

Chitose sniffled and looked up

"Really!" she said a big smile on her lips

"Ya"

when haruhi said those words chitose run over to where Mitsukuni was and said

"She's not mad at me!"

mitsukuni just laughed at what his girlfriend just said. She never wanted to make haruhi sad and she did what she wanted.

Just then everything seemed to go just fine except two things , one they were coming back and two mitsukuni and chitose haven't told anyone they are dating...

"Umm guys" they all turned to chitose

chitose looked at mitsukuni as if telling him what she wanted to say and he nodded happily hold her and said

"Chitose is my girlfriend!" he said happily while giggling and then there was a course of WHAT! and I KNEW IT!.

*Done*

~I'm thinking 2 chapters in one since this is a short one~

*Chapter 6*

~in the host club room~

"Now you've done it!" Tamaki whisper/yelled

"It's done alright"

"But it wasn't our fault"

"Y-you idiots you're the one who bumped into it right" Tamaki was frantic

"Only because Haruhi was running away"

"We were trying to catch her because we wanted to have some fun and dress her up in cosplay"

"So what we cosplay all the time" Tamaki whisper/yelled in frustration

"We weren't going with the usual host club cosplay"

"We want to see Haruhi in bunny cosplay disguised as a girl"

"Be careful you don't want to wake Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai" Kyoya said as he was typing on his laptop.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru both froze and looked to where the two were sleeping soundly.

"Their 3rd years who still take afternoon naps? well were going to have to tell them about the bunny and dragon at one point so lets just wake them up and apologize" Haruhi said stepping closer to where the two slept.

"No wait! don't get any closer to Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai... it's safer over here" the three tried to yell at her to stop and so she did.

She turned around and went to the couch where the rest were

"What are you talking about?"

"Those two wake up in a very bad mood after napping"

"Huh..." Haruhi said not understanding the big deal

"Well... this may or may not be true but it was said that once Honey-sempai slept threw military training because of his jet lag and blew up the whole place and Rose-sempai-" Tamaki took a big gulp while looking at her sleeping next to Honey-sempai,"-once when she was Training in a secret military base Area 51 someone took Chibi-chan away from her to try o wake her up and she destroyed the whole place making it just a roomer"

He took a deep breath and started freaking out

"But we got a big problem that stuffed bunny was hand made by Honey-sempai's dressed grandma and Rose-sempai's stuffed dragon was made for her by her grandpa, apparently it was because her mother didn't like how she behaved. Anyways... do you see how they take it everywhere they go I can't imagine how they are going to react when they wake up and see that his precious Usa-chan and her precious Chibi-chan are ruined!"

"Its impossible for the story to be real" Haruhi stated a little annoyed by them freaking out.

"But there's other evidence that they have an evil side-" Tamaki said leaning in, "-they both have AB blood"

"So?" She said obviously not getting the point.

"That means their the same blood type as Kyoya"

Shock filled her face as she turned to Kyoya.

~After waking up~

"Uh Honey-sempai, Rose-sempai you can't keep eating nothing but sweets all the time, your going to end up with a cavity

"Oh don't worry-" Mitsukuni turned to Chitose who knew exactly what to do she the replied at the same time

"We always brush our teeth" with a big grin they stuffed cake into their faces.

But all of a sudden there was a pain in their mouths. Mitsukuni and Chitose turned to another and both of them were at the brink of tears from the pain. Everyone looked at these two with shocked expressions while they held onto their cheeks.

"Its nothing" they said at the same time. Everyone tried to get them to stop squirming but they wouldn't stop so Takashi grabbed the two of them to take a closer look. The girls squealed as they saw this. When he took a closer look he could see what it was... a cavity.

Dang!

Going through candy withdraw was the worst thing you could ever go through especially for Honey-sempai and Rose-sempai it turned out making them flip Takashi and scream that they hate him. But Haruhi realized the truth that Mori-sempai wanted some sort of punishment for not making sure they brush their teeth before bead time twice.

but it all ended well when they made up an went back to normal...

Easy...

*Done*

NO DIALOG TOO LAZY :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I got really sick and couldn't get up let alone think so ya.**

~In the host club room~

the host club hadn't opened yet so everyone was sitting around doing there own thing. kyoya was on his laptop, tamaki was practicing his hosting, the twins were fooling around, while mitsukuni, chitose, and takashi were sitting, the two 3rd years who looked like children stuffed their faces with cake and sweets.

While the two were eating something came flying at chitose's cake.

The twins watched in horror as rose-sempai got out of her seat and gave them a look that could kill before it suddenly turned into one that could make anyone cry.

She sniffled and walked over to them and signaled them no get down a bit so they were at her level before hitting them on the head and saying

"Bad hikaru"

"Bad kaoru"

When she finished saying that they stared at her for a second before composing themselves

"you can-"

"tell us apart?"

that only made her giggle as she stood by mitsukuni and pecked his check turning to the twins she nodded and said

"Since day one"

"How can you?"

"It's never easy, the only person who could was haruhi"

that only made her shake her head even more making mitsukuni hold her head so she wouldn't get dizzy which made him and her laugh.

"You may be identical but you are so different in many ways. Hikaru you have a certain way of judging someone and have that kind of caring look in your eye's while kaoru holds a kind of glint in his eye's that hold mischief but still an ability to comprehend different things" she finished off with a giggle and nodded before going back with mitsukuni to eat more cake. The twins just stood there shocked... wow... their speechless for once.

There was a knock at the door...

When mitsukuni, chitose and takashi went to open the door they found haruhi talking to a boy. Chitose noticed that it must be mitsukuni's brother.

He instantly attacked and mitsukuni doged the attack with ease. It's a family tradition in the haninozuka's family to engage in battle whenever they meet another family member.

chitose looked from where mitsukuni's brother was sitting talking to mitsukuni who was listening to every word he said.

When he said he doesn't like sweets this only made her frown and look at mitsukuni with a questionable look

"Mitsukuni" She said cocking her head to the side getting the attention of the rest of the host club and mitsukuni's brother with her soft voice.

"Uhmm" mitsukuni replied sadly

"Why does he not like sweets?" she said holding onto Chibi-chan

"Uhmm" was all he replied

She jumped off her chair and went to mitsukuni not caring that everyone in the room was watching and pulled his face close to her to the point where their noises were touching

"Don't be sad mitsukuni?" it was more of a question then a statement.

He just nodded which made her giggle and peck his lips.

"I love sweets" she reminded him which made him laugh

"I do too"

"And you too"

"And you too, chitose" he comfermed and hugged her for comfort

When his brother left mitsukuni and chitose were sitting down and talking but mitsukuni was still a little sad and she couldn't do anything about it, they have to make it up with each other.

~Skip ahead~

mitsukuni and chitose decided to go with the host club to watch mitsukuni's brother when mitsukuni said

"I don't mind-" at that point chitose gripped his hand tighter while holding her yellow dragon close to her heart, "-Afterall he is my brother. I would be just fine if he grew up and lived a happy life"

chitose looked at mitsukuni and said

"Don't say that mitsukuni, it will get better" she said trying too look serious but it came out being too cute to be serious.

"I know" he said suddenly perking up

suddenly his brother came up from behind him and called him an alien

"Alien?" chitose said titling her head to the side confused because he called him an alien

"Haven't you ever seen him devour a whole cake! I mean he has 3 whole cakes every night! three!"

"But I eat three cakes every night too" chitose said smiling sweetly

"what's the problem with that?" she continued not understanding where this is going.

"By the way who are you?" mitsukuni's brother spoke wondering who was this little girl.

"She's Chitose Shikitei my girlfriend..." mitsukuni answered for chitose before she could with a hug and smile on his face.

"Then she must be an alien too!?" he said over reacting a little more than needed.

Chitose ran up to him, jumped up in the air with a flip and grabbed him in the back of his shirt throwing him to the ground pinning him underneath her.

"I'm not an alien and also your brother. We just love cake!" she said happily skipping to mitsukuni holding his hand and kissing his cheek.

~the story continues~

SORRY IF IT GOES LIKE THE ANIME THAT HOW I WANT IT BUT DON'T WORY AT ONE POINT ILL JUST WRITE IT FOR CHITOSE AND MITSUKUNI.

THERE'S GUNNA BE SOME SWEET RONEY MOMENT AND SOME HARUHIXTAMAKI MOMENTS SO DON'T WORRY ;D


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't really hard to tell that everyone in the host club was to busy hosting to really notice anything different. Today was just like every other day, the only thing that was remotely different is that today's theme was The late Edo era.

Tamaki was deep in the role of his character, idolizing himself as always. While on the other hand Haruhi still didn't how The late Edo era cosplay can be so popular.

"You know I really don't get how the late Edo era could be so popular" Hikaru and Kaoru came from behind Haruhi with neutral faces and said

"Come on you can't be serious that's one of the basics-"

"-There were plenty of girls who find the late Edo era totally fascinating" They finished off with a shrug.

Mitsukuni and Chitose were dressed in matching Edo era outfits while adding in

"And most of the people who like it are complete maniacs about it!" Mitsukuni spoke with flowers surrounding him

"Its not that hard to notice, you just have to look at how they act when you dress up like this" Chitose said looking down to her outfit while playing with her sleeves.

"I guess" With that Haruhi went back into her normal none caring about hosting thoughts.

Mitsukuni and Chitose were sitting and couldn't help but put on a little show for the guest.

"Mitsukuni, do you want to put on a little play for the guests" She said whispering in his ear.

"What were you thinking?" Mitsukuni said curiosity laced clear in his voice.

"We could use Usa-chan and Chibi-chan for this too. All we have to do is cry!" She said while giggling.

"Follow my lead" she added while getting up and pinching her arm.

She could feel her eyes weld up. She turned to look at Mitsukuni who was looking at her with his big eyes as she spoke

"H-h-how c-c-could y-y-you... y-y-you l-l-lied to m-me C-chibi-chan you s-said Mitsukuni a-ate m-my last cake but you did!" she said pretending to break down into tears while crying onto Mitsukuni's shoulder.

Apparently Mitsukuni knew exactly what to do because he pretended to get mad.

"How could you Chibi-chan! Chitose is your best friend-" then turning to Usa-chan he said, "Why didn't you tell me" while sniffling, tears running down his eyes.

While this was going on you could hear the 'Awws' and 'So Kawaii' from the guests.

When their little show was done they decided to go to Takashi who was sitting on the side while holding an late Edo era style cup in his hands. Before they could even think Takashi got up grabbed his spear and slammed it into one of the walls.

"What!" shock faces filled everyone except for Chitose and Takashi.

"Don't worry!" Chitose said happily like she knew exactly why he put the spear in the wall.

"We have a trespasser" Takashi added calmly pulling the spear out.

When the opened the door they were surprised to find a guy with red hair on the floor.

"Ritzo Kasanoda" Chitose mummbled under her breathe so no one can hear. It wasn't surprising to see him jump up and try to surprise attack Takashi but then all of a sudden he bowed and said

"Take me as your apprentice"

~Back to the host club room. Things are back to normal~

Everyone in the host club was silently watching Kasanoda as they sat down.

You would expect that this is when Kyoya would get a back ground check on him and announce it in front of everyone but it didn't happen today. Chitose was the first one to speak.

"Ritzo Kasanoda, huh. First year class D heir to the thrown of the Kasanoda Syndicate the most powerful gang in the area..." as she continued on the rest of the host club were looking at her with wide eyes.

Even Mitsukuni and Takashi who were sitting across from her did the same.

"I know things" she said with a shrug getting back to eating her cake. She didn't want the rest of the host club knowing about her past so she kept silent about that.

"Hey I might be tough but I'm not a human weapon, I was just born with a face that makes me look mean all the time"

**"Well at least your aware of it Casanova" **_(Bold is when the twins speak at the same time)_

"Its Kasanoda" he spoke annoyed that they called him Casanova.

*It gets annoying while they talk about his story so skip*

"I mean how do you manage to have friends Takashi when your just as mean looking as me"

Well you could say that hurt Takashi's pride as he stared wide eyes at the red head who was bowing in front of him.

"Don't worry Takashi" Mitsukuni said slowly trying to help Takashi.

"Your not scary. Are you okay?" Chitose added for reassurance

Takashi sighed, "I'm okay just a little light headed"

"We shouldn't interfere. He said he wants to be Mori-sempai's apprentice so that means it's up to Mori-sempai" Tamaki said casually while getting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Tamaki" Takashi said while turning to Tamaki. You could see that by his facial expression he screamed 'Help!'

At this point its like Tamaki's whole speech a few minutes ago was whipped clean off and he gladly obliged.

"Lift your head Basanova" Tamaki said in his best motivational voice.

"Its Kasanoda" he mumbled under his breath

This unfazed Tamaki as he was still ranting on

"At this point you may call me king, okay Basanova"

"That's not my name" he repeated again.

"There are many deference's betwen you and our beloved Mori-sempai, but there is one thing you are lacking, a lovely asset" Tamaki spoke like there was no problem in the world.

"A lovely what!"

"Basanova I would like to introduce you to a lovely item named, Mitsukuni-"

"-Sure Mori-sempai may look mean at first but what if we put Mitsukuni on his shoulder's, Suddenly it's like he's a forest teddy bear that all the animals adore"

**"You know what he's right without Honey-sempai Mori-sempai wouldn't be that popular"**

Chitose was looking back and forth between the two while the conversation never stopped. This only lead to a freaking out Honey and Mori. This wasn't going anywhere so she just had to step in.

"Stop" she whispered silently but no one heard

"Stop it! just stop already! your making it worse" she said more serious than she's ever been before. This was a side a Chitose that nobody wanted to cross.

As everyone stared wide eyed and frightened by the loud voice of this small girl.

Chitose sighed for a second before getting off her chair while holding Chibi-chan.

"Don't do anything you'll regret, okay. These people don't know what your going through they probably will never-" she said then turning to a freaking out Mitsukuni and Takashi, "-Stop" she said calmly. This made the two stop and say sorry to one another.

Mitsukuni looked sad so in order to make him happy Chitose said

"I'm not mad, at least not at you... I'm just a bit tired that's all" walking away holding her stuffed dragon, not wanting to stay anymore.

~Next day, after the plant fell~

"I saw it the plant fell, he's obviously gotten on someone's bad side!"

"Nope" Everyone except Mitsukuni, Takashi and Chitose said.

**"That would never happen"**

Chitose turned from where she was sitting and walked up to the group and nodded

"There not after him"

"What do you mean" Everyone said at the same time

She turned on her heal facing Kasanoda and said coolly

"Its you, Kasanoda"

"Gang, there after you there rivals" She just couldn't handle it anymore. She got out of the host club room to the Garden. Not noticing Mitsukuni was following.

Circling around the field Chitose felt like crumbling right there. She tried but failed miserably to compose herself, going back into that room with a big smile while stuffing her face in cake like there was no worries but it would never work. Breaking down meant having to face the problems.

She slowly fell to her knees and muffled small whimpers followed by tears.

Holding her hands to her face she tried to hide the fact that she was crying but nothing would help this only made her cry more. Realizing her efforts in stopping the tears were useless she decided to let it all out.

"W-w-why did it have to... I c-c-can't believe I'm breaking down just because I remember!" Slowly chuckling to herself her looked up in to the light blue colored clear sky.

"Remember when you said everything would be better... gramps. Just before you left you told me to just be myself and not care. But I just can't take it anymore! it always just reminds me that my mom will never notice me and only care for my sister! I thought just making dad understand was enough-" she sad silently tipping her head letting her pale blond hair fall in front of her face as she silently sang the song her grandfather taught her,

You see the sky is so bright for everyone to know

Just to show you a path of light, not like everyone has to know

You see I break, Just like a glass

Every time I breath it feels, suffocating

This is the break through

The only one for you

its not hard, I want you to listen close...

You see the sky's so bright for everyone to see

but to me its only there for you

I break down your walls, and you take mine down too

Because this is the, one and only song for you

Just shine at light on you

There is a hole crept deep in my soul

This would be the time to show

Someone who cares...

You should be careful about what you say right now

Or else you'll break right now

or else you'll break right now

break up your puzzle piece and put it together again

I'll just go and break it up right now

Break it right now for you

Just see it in my point of view

You see the sky is so bright for everyone to know

Just to show you a path of light, not like everyone has to know

it's time to show, time to show ...

but you already know

So I hold it up to you

Just to let it go

break, break, break it down, just for you to know

Just let a little light creep down into your soul

Oh just let it go

Break through that empty hole

This is my gift to you

Poor empty soul, Oh poor empty soul

Just let it go

You see the sky is so bright for everyone to know

Just to show you a path of light, not like everyone has to know

Poor empty soul, Oh poor empty soul

just let it go

break through that empty hole

Poor empty soul, Oh poor empty soul

You'll be free...

She turned her head sharply to notice Mitsukuni standing there with an expression on his face she's never seen before

_Pity? no, Helplessness? no _

Then it hit her, Understanding.

Of course he understands what she's been through, they are like a puzzle piece.

She smiled lightly at him and signaled for him to sit with her which he gladly accepted.

When he sat down she rested her head on his shoulders while he started to rub circles around her back comforting her.

As she lifted her head from the ground she lightly sighed.

"It's hard" all Mitsukuni did was nod

"You and me both downed huh... but for different reasons. Me all I wanted to do was be like my dad, I do love music but I love martial arts more, but mom... she couldn't except that so she went to my other sister. Huh I did see that coming though...my sister I do love her no matter how she acts but she hates my guts and thinks I'm a disappointment. My grandfather was always there for me, never stopped caring even when he passed. He's the one who helped my dad except who I was" She said smiling slightly.

"You remember my brother right. I am the head of my family but I always loved sweets and cute things, for my family I tried not to show my love for things. Then one day Tamaki came up to me and told me I shouldn't hide who I really was jus for others. After I did that my brother was the most unhappy of my family... I mean you heard him he thinks I'm an alien-" He chuckled softly, "-And I'm pretty sure he thinks your one too. I guess we are the same" He said laughing while holding her hand on his and giving her a light peck on the lips.

The sat in the comfort of there own silence as they just enjoyed each others company.

They truly are the same...

~Chapter Complete~

*Dialog*

Christine: This is sort of long...huh

Chitose: yep

Honey: your suppose to know you are the author

Christine: *Shuffles* ya I am. Its sweet another Roney moment... huh

Chitose: you did a great job!

Christine: and I'm going to do an even better job later on because it's going to be more humor and comfort in this story.

Honey: Sounds fun!

Christine: It will be.

Readers: Yes!

Christine: Thanks for the enthusiasm reader!

Reader: welcome

Christine: Next chapter- Problems arise as Chitose's mother and sister enter the picture! The action just gets better as the story goes on. While Mitsukuni and Chitose grow close problems occur but they stay strong. Tune in for the next chapter of Love in a cute way. COMING SOON! MY LOVELY'S!


	8. Chapter 8

*Chitose's POV*

I really don't understand how this all got out of hand. My mom and my sister were the one's who were never suppose to know.

*Flashback*

"Kyoya what are we doing?" Kyoya looked up at me

"Were going to hold a ball...a masquerade ball for the quests" I nodded in understanding and went to sit down on the couch swinging my legs because my feet couldn't reach the ground.

That's when my phone started to ring. Oh God no one calls me unless... no.

I was a little hesitant to answer the phone but sighing in defeat I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and took a deep breath.

(**Bold**, is her sister. _italics _is Chitose)

_Hello?_

**Your in big trouble**

_W-w-what do you mean?_

**Stop trying to act innocent me and mom know your in a host club and mom's not happy.**

_But-_

**whatever, have a good time ever coming back to that club.**

Oh no. I was terrified at this point and I could see the stares coming from everyone else

"She found out" everyone looked at me

"What do you mean?" I looked at Honey still shocked and trembling

"My mom"

That was all I need to say for Honey to understand. I know I told him how my mom didn't like me but I never told him what she use to do to me. Her way of disowning was worse then you would ever think. My father didn't do anything because he never thought she would do something like this. My sister taking my mom's side hurt me the most. She hated me because I took her 'fame' away but I was only being myself. It scared me to realize that I was alone at one point, but the host club helped me and I don't want to loose them.

*Third person*

The host club grew quite at the sight of the trembling girl as she sat in her chair clearly thinking.

Tamaki grabbed everyone into a corner of the room and was freaking out.

"What does she mean by 'My mom'" Honey looked dead serious and couldn't contain his anger

"Her mom hates her and is trying to pull her away from us" They looked at Honey a little taken back at how dead serious he had become.

"Well we need to do something my little daughter is scared!" Haruhi sighed at his little show

"Sempai she's not your daughter" that only made him grow mushrooms in the corner of the room

"Well-"

"He's useless"

"Hey guys how about we..." Haruhi said leaning in closer.

~Ima skip their plan because I want to see the reaction later, it's called SUSPENSE~

Chitose took a deep breath as she got closer to the front of her mansion. With a twist of the knob the door was open and before she could even blink her mom was at the door staring as if she could kill her right there.

"What's this I hear about you being in a host club!" Chitose flinched and held Chibi-chan closer.

"It's not bad we just entertain people..." Her mom narrowed her eyes

"You could make use look bad! its trouble enough that we let you behave like a three year old but now this!" Chitose was trying her best to find her words when her sister came and budded in.

"You should make her keep her distance from everyone" Chitose's eyes widened as her mother nodded in agreement

"No, no, no, you can't do this!" but her mom ignored every protest.

"Go up in your room and you are to never speak to anyone of them ever again!" Chitose flinched as she heard her sister snicker in the back ground. She knew she couldn't do anything about it. It was like her mother held her life in her hands, always trying to pressure her to be a copy of a perfect daughter. She slumped her shoulders down in defeat as she walked silently up the stairs and into her room.

When her room door creaked open she ran to her bed and laid herself down.

"I'm sorry" was the last his she said before she fell asleep.

~Morning~

The light streamed down from her window as Chitose yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to clear her drowsiness. She couldn't sleep last night all she could do was feel guilty at the fact she would have to ignore The host club mostly Mitsukuni she felt so sorry for what she was about to do to them.

With a swing of her legs she was off her bed and reached to put on her clothes. When she was done wearing her clothes she took a long look in the mirror. Putting one hand on the mirror she traced her finger around her reflection mutter the same words over and over again

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... so...so...sorry" no matter how much she tried to say that over to herself she knew it couldn't last right? her mom would forget all about this and everything will go back to normal in no time at all! that had to be it she just couldn't live without the Host Club there helping her be the real her and not the one her mother always wants.

Sighing to herself she stretched her arms long enough to hear a knock coming from the door.

"Miss, its time for school" Chitose reluctantly turned around and grabbed the door knob. Standing there was one of her mother's maid, the only one who would smile for Chitose no matter what happened, she liked that she was the only one she could trust.

"Thank you, Maka" Maka nodded and showed Chitose to the front door.

With a small wave she was off to school for the worst time of her life.

~Time Skip~

As the limo came to a halt Chitose already felt uneasy. Not only will her have to ignore them she would have to follow everything her mom has to say.

Holding on to Chibi-chan with more grip then intended she pushed the door to the limo and waved goodbye to the driver. Turning her head she stared straight at the big pink school with dread.

As time went on ignoring the Host club was getting harder, there were the times when Haruhi would try to talk to her but she would have to ignore her or when Tamaki kept calling him Daughter she never returned it by calling him 'Creepy Tamaki' but that didn't stop him from growing mushrooms in the corner. Mitsukuni would be harder to ignore, he was in the same class, and her boyfriend. She silently prayed for him to forgive her for what she was doing and hoped he would know the truth behind it all. But her heart was still beating rapidly as the day went on and nothing could help that.

Finally she thought it was going to be easy as she sat down in the garden with no one in sight. Softly weeping to herself she began to sing to cheer herself up.

You see how soft my weeps are now

When you left my side I was broken

But then I realized something in my soul

I was the one to blame

For the tears in my eyes are for your lonely soul

By the time I realized I was too late

I was stupid enough to not understand

How life has ups and downs

So I pray for your happiness

This is your melody

A song made just for you

Carry on, to hold your smile

Its just I was really stupid, I was hurt for so long, So I'm going to cry for you I hope my sorry reaches you. This broken melody just for you

For the tears in my eyes are for your lonely soul

By the time I realized I was too late

I was stupid enough to not understand

How life has ups and downs

So I pray for your happiness

This is your melody

A song made just for you

Carry on, Carry on, to hold your smile

You see I may be open, but I'm a shattered soul, pick up the pieces then I'm hole, but only to you I sing.

I hold a piece of hope to you

The only piece I have left

This is the last song

Do you choose to hold it close

The only piece I have left

This is your melody, this is your only melody

For the tears in my eyes are for your lonely soul

By the time I realized I was too late

I was stupid enough to not understand

How life has ups and downs

So I pray for your happiness

This is your melody

A song made just for you

Carry on, Carry on, to hold your smile

My loneliness is just the start for you, this is the only way that we may be free. My open heart is just for you, so your hopes are my dream.

You see how soft my weeps are now

When you left my side I was broken

But then I realized something in my soul

I was the one to blame

She continued to cry in the empty garden silently repeating the same words over and over again

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, so...so...so...sorry" she sat there letting the breeze blow her pale blond hair around letting it fall to her face and back down staring at the sky with an empty blank expression.

Silently she got up and left the Garden rubbing away her tears and standing up straight with a small weep leaving her mouth. Making it the last of the words she will ever breath.

Getting ready to leave Ouran High School... Forever.

*Dialog*

Christine: GAHHH! LET ME KILL THE MOTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND ILL GLADLY MAKE HER SUFFER! FOR SPARTA!

Sparta people: FOR SPARTA!

Chitose: *Sigh* what's with the Sparta?

Christine: Fine! *Huffs* FOR NARNIA!

Chitose: still but better. So am I ever coming back to Ouran?

Christine: Just wait and see... To Narnia!

Narnia: Yes! we get such a pretty and nice person on our side!

Christine: That's right simpleton's! Bow down I am your leader!

Chitose: shut up and continue *Annoyed*

Christine: Fine! geez buzz kill. NEXT CHAPTER OF LOVE IN A CUTE WAY COMING SOON! MORE DRAMA COMING SOON! WILL SHE EVER RETURN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN SHE DOES? CAN SHE-

Chitose: She has a name

Christine: Shut up simpleton you don't deserve to be called by your name you shall now be called fluffy!

Fluffy: What! hey change my title back!

Christine: NEVVVAAA! HA!

STAY TONED TO MY AWSOMENESS


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: lets just say that when Chitose came it was at least 2 weeks after the first day of school and when she left it was the 1 month from then)

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, days tuned into weeks, and weeks turned into months since Chitose had left Ouran high school. Those Six months were torture. Over those six months the day she left marked the day she stopped talking, no matter what happened or whatever someone did she just wouldn't talk. Doctor's called it 'Finally snapping' being pushed around and stressed caused her to be petrified when ever she tried to talk. Like an broken record that just won't screech she just stayed quiet.

Chitose can still remember the day she left like it was just yesterday...

~Flashback~

After crying her heart out Chitose had enough, she stopped talking and just went home.

Walking was her own option for peace so she could run her thoughts, and so she did.

Closer and Closer she got to the front of her mansion and pulled the door open. Its not like she didn't expect to see her mother and sister standing there with stupid glints in there eyes and her father no where. Chitose took a deep breath undyingly knowing what was going to happen.

"Get up stairs and pack your bags" Chitose looked up at her mother with a blank expression that would make anyone think she was just a porcelain doll and not a human.

"You're going to France for a long time!" Chitose just shrugged knowing she couldn't do anything to protest and walked past the two people she had learned to call her mother and sister without even a second thought.

As she was walking up she could hear her mother and sister talking like she wasn't even there.

"Did you see how she ignored you mom!" she stared at her sister thinking what it would be like if she was the one who couldn't talk.

"That's exactly why she's going to France to learn some manners!" she could tell her mother purposely made her voice loud enough so Chitose could hear it but didn't even get it a second thought as she left to her room.

Sighing as she opened the door and walked to her suit case she kept in her walk-in closet. Pulling it out she put all the essentials she would need and not the useless stuff. She planned on forgetting her life in Ouran so she doesn't resent what she is doing. Not like she has a choice of the matter anymore but its like the tape finally tangled up, she just doesn't care anymore.

Zipping her suit case and grabbing one of her hand bags she opened her room door and closed it with a loud thud.

Stepping down slowly she didn't pay attention to her sister looking at her smirking with her I-won look because nothing ever mattered anymore. When she reached the bottom of the spiral stairs she was engulfed into a hug. Just by that hug she knew who it was, Maka. Slowly patting her maids back she pulled away and waved goodbye.

Stepping out into the open she spread her arms out and took in the sight of Japan as the soft wind breeze trickled against her skin sending soft shivers down her spin her small 4'10" figure, she stood tall as she got into the limo. Her face held no worries, no pain, no hope, and no recognition of her life that she was leaving behind as she hoped her friend and father would be just fine without her there.

When they got to the Airport Chitose could see the private jet waiting for her. Stepping out of the limo she walked against the cold cement only hearing the soft clicking of her heels as she got into the jet.

This was the start of her new life, her old one whipped out.

*3 months after she left*

Chitose was sitting down on the couch of her condo watching T.v. when she heard the phone ring.

She knew she couldn't speak but that never stopped her from picking up the phone and answering it.

"Miss Shikitei I'm sorry to inform you but your father has passed-" that's all they needed to say for her to close the phone.

Slowly inch by inch she could feel her cheeks get warm for the first time in three months she was crying. But this wasn't just for anything this was for the death of her Father! the only... only... o-o-one who was left to care for her.

For the first time in three months she broke down. Crying to herself in hopes of comforting herself.

_D-d-d-dad he can't be gone... no... God no! why...w-w-why me, _She thought to herself the only thing that could be heard was soft weeping in the corner of the room where she sat hugging her knee's rocking back and forth.

_Still no comfort, not better. I don't want this first grandpa, my life, my friends, now dad. What can I do?, _she thought to herself as she let her body go limp on the floor as she stared at the celling.

Images of her father and her running and having fun flashed through her mind as she could just look... and remember the memories that hold her down, make her weep. Hours pass as the tears are now dried against her skin and her eyes filled with emptiness, the sigh of losing hope, but did she even have hope in the beginning? who knows.

She through herself up off the floor and went to the bathroom carrying scissors in her hands. With one swift motion she snapped off all her hair. Her now pale blond hair was cut in the style of a boys. She couldn't recognize herself in the mirror because the person staring back was an empty, soulless result of her loneliness. She would not cry, not yell, not be happy, not care, and not live like she use to because now she Chitose was gone and replaced with Arata. This would be the new Chitose, a male version of her female one. The only difference is no one is going to find out it's her anytime sooner and she'll make sure of that.

**SORRY ITS SHORT I'M GOING TO UPDATE SOON! SO JUST WAIT.**

**NEXT TIME ON LOVE IN A CUTE WAY: ****CHITOSE HAS FINALLY REACHED HER BREAKING POINT AND HAS MADE A DIFFERENT PERSON OUT OF HER DISCARDED OTHER SELF. HER NAME IS ARATA AND NOW SHE'S A HE!**

**WHAT WILL BE THE OUTCOME OF THIS NEW CHITOSE, WILL IT BE BETTER OR WORSE!?**

_**Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Love in a cute way, coming soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chitose**

Broken feelings, hopes, dreams, goals, and memories are the only thing that are left in my soul as my heart can no longer feel whole again. I always freak out when the memories of my past come out after all it has been three months after my father had died and I took my new identity as Arata.

*After her father's death/everything she has done so far after that*

~Back track~

The light was dim as the skies grew silent, I could barley hear my own breathing against the stillness the room brought to me. I could tell its at least been a week ever since my father had died and I changed who I was. I was now Arata, the none talking, short but sure as acting boy. I have to say it to myself though I am hot for a boy. I had grown a little and now I'm 4'11" still short but grew.

Over the short time since I cut my hair it surprised me how well I acted like a boy. I started to carry a note book and marker around just incase I need to say something to someone since I can't talk anymore. Every time I would walk around I would get stares from girls no matter how short I was. As the days led on my stay in France had grown.

~Its been 2 months~

Slowly my memories of my past isn't becoming important anymore. My heart is only filled with the memories of my father's death and today I heard that they were having the funeral. it took them long enough though to be honest I'm even surprised she cared to invite me.

My mother thought she had killed me, she did but I tried to stay strong. Eventually I became the Director and owner of the famous music academy Dream a Dream. My past life may have been crushed but I survived in some way even if it was a fragment of my soul.

Slowly I walked out of the private jet and griped the handle of my suite case tighter to the point when my knuckles were white.

"Good bye Mr. Arata" I nodded my head and slightly smiled as I walked towards the limo next to the jet.

The scenes flash by on the way to the funeral hall, trees, plants, people, buildings, all my old life feels like it's suddenly being thrown right back at me after trying so desperately to forget it. I really can't wait to see the faces of my mom and sister when I show up...it really will be fun.

Popping a piece of strawberry gum in my mouth I stare out the window taking my time to think about my new life and how much its changed. I've always found a way out of people who almost find out I'm a girl, I've grown to become cunning to my surroundings and notice anytime someone suspects me. Since I have to take care of a growing giant academy I learned to act more responsibility even if I didn't want to.

Sighing I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts about what I'm going to do I didn't really prepare and know what I was going to do while I stay here, not even how long! wow I guess some things never change.

Suddenly the limo came to a stop. My head flew back in a loud thud. groaning I rubbed the back of my head I hopes to heal the pain that shot threw, not helping...

"I'm sorry Sir but it seems like there is a lot of people here at the funeral so we had to come to a quick stop" I nodded my head and took out my whiteboard

**Its okay...**

_(Any time its bold its when she writes on her whiteboard)_

slightly smiling I walked out of the limo and breathed in the deep depressing smell of funeral. I held the one rose in my hand tighter and fixed my tie. Pulling my hand in my pocket I grabbed out a blueberry lollipop after spitting out my gum. Looking around I noticed the depressing feeling but I already had time to mourn so I had nothing let to do but finally have so peace in my heart for the last time.

letting my head drop slightly to clear my mind and life it up calmly. Standing up straight I make my way to the casket and bend out slightly knowing that people are watching.

**You really were a good person. My Academy Dream a Dream will really miss you everyone said to send their best regards in hopes you rest in peace and so do I. I'll miss you, you were the one to stand by me forever and always.**

**From~ A.S **

I took the lollipop out of my mouth and sighed bowing and dropping the one single rose on top of the casket looking as it suddenly descended into the ground smiling softly and putting the lollipop back in my mouth turning around to walk away. Letting my blond hair fly in the wind I finally felt like a huge wait had been lifted.

Pulling my hand into my pocket I rummaged through it and grabbed out a scrap of paper with a song I wrote when my father first died two months ago. Slowly opening it up I flattened it out and looked down at the single sheet of paper that held my sorrows.

That day I couldn't say good by,  
'Cause I didn't want to realize  
That we would never meet again.  
And I lied at the last moment, saying: "I will be Okay"

I hide my true feeling  
Every time I need someone really bad,  
What a coward! I can't be myself.

This town is too big  
When I don't have you.  
Where shall I start to walk to?

Diamonds spring out of my eyes,  
And sparkle down the cheeks  
I wish I had the strength  
That no sorrow can break.

It is always too late; nothing left but regrets.  
I can't forget, I make the wall thicker.  
Everyone drops tears behind a smile.

I am counting again with my fingers,  
Everything you gave to me.  
I will not forget, never ever.

Diamonds would not stop running down.  
Sad sweet colors, spilt over the starry sky.  
Now, I should be on my way with my face up  
Even if I will not see you again.

I stopped over and over again.  
And looked back  
For the faraway memories of the two of us.  
Nothing but the moon  
Looks down at my shadow.

Diamonds spring out of my eyes,  
And sparkle down the cheeks  
I wish I had the strength  
That no sorrow can break.

That day I couldn't say good by,  
'Cause I didn't want to realize  
That we would never meet again.  
And I lied at the last moment, saying: "I will be Okay"

Someday I will be me,  
Who don't be sorry for being myself.

Smiling softly I turned around to look back one more time spinning the lollipop in my mouth and mouthed a 'Goodbye'.

_'I will always miss you father' _

**3rd person **

**~The host club at her fathers funeral~**

Tamkai, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru have spent 6 long months regretting the day that they did not go back to get Chitose because that was the same day that Tamakai was told to marry Éclair. They were all to stupid to notice the small 3rd girls absence and paid with it by her leaving.

Although they had felt bad about not paying attention at that time they did spend more time with her father mostly Honey. When they first went to fisit to see why they couldn't find Chitose her father was the one to tell them the news of her leaving although he didn't tell where exactly but they knew she must have been well.

That's when everything came crashing down two months ago when Chitose's father had died. They prayed that their old friend was happy where she was and knew it wasn't her fault not being able to see her father for the last time because they all knew she was even more close to her father then to anyone else.

Finally on October 3rd a funeral was being held for her fathers death.

They lined up in a row all carrying a bunch of flowers in their hands waiting to send their regards to her father when a boy with blond hair and grey blue eyes walked by with a single rose in his hands.

**"Who's he" **they looked to the casket and noticed him mouth something and set down the rose with a lollipop in his mouth

"I don't know maybe someone Chitose's father knew?" They looked closer to the boy who was just about to pass them and noticed how much he looked like Chitose but it couldn't be her, he was taller and more muscular then the girl they once knew.

Suddenly the boy came to a stop and turned around to face the casket where he had laid the flower pulled something out of his pocket and ripped it up allowing it to flow in the wind. Before he left he mouthed a sad 'I'll miss you'.

Curious as to what he had put on the casket for Chitose's father they went up to it and pulled open he folded sheet of paper.

When they looked down it read:

**You really were a good person. My Academy Dream a Dream will really miss you everyone said to send their best regards in hopes you rest in peace and so do I. I'll miss you, you were the one to stand by me forever and always.**

**From~ A.S **

Everyone looked up at the paper slightly shocked, that boy had to be at least in high school and he owned an Academy they were speechless.

**"But who's A.S?" **They all turned to Kyoya

"Well it seems like he is the founder and Director of Dream a Dream a preforming arts Academy. I've heard about it before, my father wanted to be business partners with him once but he declined and never accepted the offer no matter how much. I'm surprised because the Founder/Director cannot even speak but his Academy was started by scratch and become widely popular in France" he mused while everyone nodded

"Maybe he knows Chitose" Haruhi said causing Mitsukuni to look up with sad eyes.

"Well it seems like he's going to Ouran Academy will make sure to ask him~" Tamakai said in his 'I-know-this-will-work' voice.

**Chitose**

_'Your not getting anything out of me' _she snickers walking away from the noisy group of hosts.

**Ha I dropped the bomb! **

**Next chapter coming soon...**

**See ya! :)**


	11. Ideas! READ!

**Hey everyone I am currently working on the new chapter of this story but I wanted to ask if I should change the pairings for a little extra fun or if I should keep it the same.**

**The faster you answer the faster the new chapter is going to be up :)**

**Thanks... **


	12. Chapter 12

_**-October 4th 2013-**_

Dates and times to places are all but necessary to human survival right? Its all too complicated to think of off hand, people always think there's a natural order of things but what if that order was suddenly twisted by the most unnoticeable things that you believe wouldn't even cause such a problem to happen. Human life took thousand years to figure out so why is it so hard to control our own fate? I really would like that question to be answered but I know that's in vain.

I'm too confused really...if life has a plan for all then what is left for those who's plan suddenly fails, where's the back up, the feel better plan behind waiting in a dark corner of the room. I know its at the tip of my tongue but I can't seem to realize that my path is yet to be broken, maybe a little glimmer of hope can set it free, is that really all I need.

What is the plan...I never knew since the beginning really. My hope was my father and friends... they held my survival but I let all of them down.

I feel...empty, like a piece of me was ripped out of me and left me for dead.

I can some how think of what I must have put everyone through...funny right they should have seen what they put me through, never coming back for me like I was a wasted dish rag that wasn't necessary anymore.

When do things Breakeven?

_**-Chitose-**_

Lifting her head up from the pages of her log Chitose closed the bindings making sure the book was sealed up. Sighing she leaned back into her leather chair and took in the smell of her study, it was a soft smell of roses and lilacs her two favorite flowers that seemed to clam her down in an instant.

The walls a woody brown color that complimenting with the oak flooring. Shifting uncomfortably under the soft leather she set her log down on the glass desk that seemed to reflect her appearance like a river. Staring back at her was a boy with blond hair and stormy blue-grey eyes almost like a complete stranger to her.

Across at the corner of her eyes sat a painting of her grandfather, dad and her sitting smiling as they were painted. A soft smile played on her lips as she remembered that day so clearly in her mind as it played on and on.

_Flashback~_

_It was a sunny cool day and the birds seemed to flow freely in the wind as the sky's settled against the cool breeze of a warm Summers day. A little girl came running down the spiral stairs of the mansion, her little feet patting against the wooded flooring as she skipped to the living room._

_With a big smile planted on her face she entered the room to be greeted by her grandfather and father who sat on the paper white couch waiting for her to appear._

_"Hello, sweetie" The little girl giggled and skipped to her grandfather who held his hands wide open as if telling her to jump right into them and so she did._

_"Chitose, do you want to have a painting done with us in it" Chitose nodded eagerly in waiting for the painter to start painting as she sat in between her father and grandfather, they sat side by side with big smiles on their faces enjoying the time they spend in every way possible and this painting was just a way to remember it._

_Flashback over~_

A memory she didn't want to recall because it was just that painful to remember but holding her breath in she sighed deeply getting up from her leather chair as the wheels rolled away from her.

Stretching her arm she paged Mary her assistant into her office.

When the door opened Mary peeped through and smiled widely for her. Not anyone who worked for her knew that she is a girl in fact no one does so they treat her like a boy.

"You called Sir" Chitose looked up at Mary as a smile found a way to her face.

**I need you to enroll me in Ouran high school, I would like to keep up with my studies while I take care of my Academy. I want you to tell the Director that it's me asking for this and get back to me, oh and thank you.**

Mary nodded and left the room closing the door behind her as Chitose leaned against the wall, running a hand through her hair.

_'I guess I would be starting tomorrow...heh'_

**The next day at school**

It was quite as Chitose walked through the halls of Ouran Academy towards the Directors office, Director Suoh.

Chuckling softly she threw a piece of gum in her mouth and savored the taste of peppermint that filled her senses. Step by Step she turned the corner and found her way to the front of the office.

Knocking three times she stepped back slightly when the door opened. Director Suoh was sitting on this brown leather chair with his hands crossed nesting at the bottom of his chin.

Smiling softly Chitose nodded a 'hello'

"Its nice to see you, sit down wont you" with slow paced movements Chitose pulled the leather chair and sat down leaning into it.

"So how's the Academy back in France doing I've heard you've had many successful graduates being signed onto record labels including some of your own songs" Chitose chuckled softly

**It has been good, many people have moved on to be signed. And my songs are always at the top charts I don't have an academy for the arts for nothing. Do I?**

She raised an eyebrow.

"Same as always Arata" Chitose frowned slightly after he said that because his face went serious.

"I heard your old friend had passed on, I'm sorry to hear" Chtiose shook her hair, her short blond hair slashing everywhere and smiled a sad smile

**Thank you, intentionally I came back to Japan for his funeral but decided to stay hear to attend school and finish my 3rd year.**

"That's good to hear but what about your Academy wont they need you there" Chitose waved her hand in a 'no' manner and sighed

**I can still watch them and be here. My academy is being under close watch by me at all times, I will take time to go there for emergencies once in a while but not all the time.**

She smiled and he nodded.

"Wonderful to hear! I would like to have you in this school also it would be a pleasure, not to mention I would like to introduce you to my son he is only one year younger than you but I believe you'll be great friends!" Chitose looked at him curiously

**Who's your son?**

"Ah yes I forgot to tell you-"

_'ya right'_

"-Tamakai Suoh"

Chitose almost chocked on thin air but composed herself managing to smile and nod.

**That's...nice and where would he be?**

Chitose knew she was lying because he would probably be in music room 3 with the rest of the host club. It's a miracle how she remembered such trivial things.

"Music Room #3, do you need help getting there?" Chitose sighed and shook her head

"Well okay, I'll see you later Arata!"

**Bye, Sir.**

Waving a goodbye she stepped out of the office and sighed looking around analyzing her surroundings, everything was still the same from 6 months ago nothing really different no matter how much she tried to think.

It was no mistaking it that she knew exactly where the music room was because she use to go there all the time. Turning the corner she walked straight until she came to a cross in the hallway. Swiftly turning her body right she passed a couple rooms that were filled with noise until she came to the quite sound proof music room #3.

Stretching her arm out she let her fingers grip the door knob and swing it open with ease.

When she stepped in she was covered in a gust of wind on roses.

"Welcome!~"

Her head slowly looked to the side and licked up the rose that landed on her blond hair and looked at it carefully

_'Still up to their old antics huh, their lucky I like roses or else I would kick them to the moon right now'_

"Who are you, a new student~"Chitose turned around to face Tamakai Suoh standing up face to face with her only inches away.

**Refrain from going near me, your creepy**

Not surprisingly he retreated back into some corner of the room to grow mushrooms

**Pick those mushrooms while your at it maybe their edible!**

**"Who are you?" **Chitose turned her heard side to side to notice the twins were leaning on the shoulders. Swiftly ducking she avoid them and caused them to slam their heads into each other.

Sighing she swayed her head back and forth trying to get out their stupidity.

_'Its seems as if they grow stupider every time'_

Turning to Kyoya she smiled slightly, a fake smile.

**I've come here...and yes I am new... Suoh sent me apparently she wants me to meet his stupid son the one in the corner growing Mushrooms that I hope are tasty! **

He raised an eyebrow and she chuckled

**The names Arata, and if you try to look me up you will find very simple information so do it right now!**

Kyoya looked taken back but only shrugged

"You are Arata, blood type: AB, Appearance: Blond hair with blue-grey eyes. You are the Director and founder of Dream a Dream Academy in France it surprised everyone because Arata is a protégée yet could not speak ever since he was 10"

She chuckled.

**"That's where we realized you from! you were at the funeral!"**

Chitose felt her heart crack and put on a fake smile nodding.

**"But what were you doing there?"**

Chitose couldn't believe how persistent they were trying to get answers from her. She had to hand it to them it was so convincing she almost told them who she really was *you see the sarcasm there*

**I was close to the two...**

"Two?" Chitose turned around to face Haruhi her old friend and smiled a sad smile

**I knew him and his daughter Chitose, I came to pay amends he was my best friend. I knew Chitose missed him but she couldn't come so I did in her place for my Academy and her. Chitose was with me in France the time when he passed and was heart broken, She really thought she could see him one last time.**

She sighed sadly and looked at everyone's faces as sad and guilty expressions coated their faces.

_'Its only the start, I should make them not go to France and try to follow me if they do they'll know it's me'_

Then an idea clicked in her head, it was so good it would cause pain and anguish at the same time something they all deserved for forgetting her with nothing but sorrows.

**I could show you a message if you want...**

She smirked as their faces suddenly showed excitement.

_'Time to crush some hopes'_

_In the message it read:_

_Hey Arata, I wanted to ask you how you've been doing because I know you, my father and I were the closet and I do miss him too. I was just hurt a little too much so I didn't want to go back to face my past but if you meet anyone there tell them they shouldn't be sorry they left me since I found some happiness back in France helping you with your Academy. The Children here are really talented I just wish I could sing but since I can't anymore it hurts, but only a little knowing that me and you are in the same boat right! :)_

_love you and miss you. _

_See you soon, Chitose. _

_End of message._

Shock filled every ones faces as they seemed to have different thoughts running through their minds,

_Honey: What does she mean by Love you and miss you?_

_Haruhi: In the same boat?_

_Tamakai: MY LITTLE GIRL!?_

_Hikaru and Kaoru: Wow never expected that..._

_Mori: Uh..._

**Chitose**

Its only just begun my old friends *Grins*

**HAHAHAHA I'M SO MEAN AN I LOVEEEEE IT!**

**SEE YA SOON SPARTA I'M GOIN TO NARNIA**

**BEHOOOOSSSS!**


	13. NOTICE

**I'm sorry to inform you readers but this story will be on hold until further notice as I am working on some other stories at the moment. That's not the only reason why, it's also because I need to decide a couple of things regarding this story.**

**For example:**

**The pairings**

**How she's feeling**

**Challenges that may cause her true identity to be revealed **

**And more...**

**Any advice feel free to tell :)**


	14. Chapter 14

-November 7th 2013-

It seems like people always have something to say, critical things that judge others intelligence but what about the facts underneath the solid surfaces. Confusion is a typical feeling that comes along with over thinking something or pondering it for too long as some people would say, do they really know what its like truly to live that way other than seeing it from a spectators point of view. Feelings... I guess they jumbled in my brain over the time, I could feel a little anger, but what did I really believe that would come from was a mystery.

I use to love but that love was long ago when most of my hopes died. How much people actually knows what it feels like to be defeated and have empty dreams no matter how much times that small voice inside your head says, "Your dreams are not empty, hold on" a vague promise for a small voice that always nips at my brain.

I've always wanted to watch the world go by in slow motion, then maybe the world could be understood more easily because it was all to much for me to handle at one point it was fine... wonderful for heavens sake! but then it crashes like a river across the smooth ground caring it far off away from others. I really don't know where I'm going, In all honesty my feelings were just my heart crashing. Being repaired didn't have to take that long in all retrospect but I made it out to be like that. Selfish desires or what ever you want to call it, it never mattered before.

Then reality dawned me, maybe in reality my 'friends' did mean everything they meant... the resentment... hurt... loneness... the way that whenever she knew they looked at me they saw Chitose. It was a terrible feeling eating away at me once rock solid cold heart, that over time warmed up to the softness of their presence. It was strange that after becoming known to the fact that they left me alone never coming back, I could still smile like that after thinking about them.

My confidence in understanding after composing a few more songs made me realize something... the need for not speaking was useless... sure speaking didn't matter to me but I loved when I could sing without a care in the world. When I composed songs singing them myself made me feel warm inside because I knew they were my songs from deep within.

I loved when I felt the rhythm of the music behind all the beats, just the angelic rhythm that seemed to flow precisely behind lyrics.

I changed the way I thought that I had to live my life I know this was a bad decision but I left again just to clear my head and go back to my academy. Maybe changes were needed but not at this point, I could speak but remain pretending to be a boy. When I did I had a sense of safety that I truly didn't know how to feel about. I guess this is my way of running through the rain or in different cases for me dancing through the rain since I loved to dance.

People do what they do, but it originally or unforgettable it truly only takes time and that's what I need, time.

It wasn't a question of understanding to me, the little things they just pilled up so I just feel like clearing my mind in a place where my problems seem to let go. There were times of the uncontrollable but my love for music and dance held me strong. My love for karate could not destroy my love for music and dance no matter how much I think about it, it wasn't that I didn't want music it was just, I never really got recognized by it.

I believe that lies eat away at you eventually causing it to explode out of pure surprise, an one in a life time wonder.

This is a different time when I make up my mind.


End file.
